


ever after

by whimsicott



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Post-NRC, They’re a long-time married couple in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott
Summary: Long-time married couple Ace and Riddle have consensual married sex in missionary position. That’s it. That’s the fic.
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Ace Trappola
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	ever after

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has nothing to do with Ghost Marriage except for the fact I love Ghost Marriage. Thanks to it, I have so many headcanons for married Ace and Riddle.

“Are you still angry at me?”

Ace doesn’t have to ask Riddle to know this. His husband is curled to the end of his side of the bed, a stack of papers on his lap and a pen in one hand. Further, Riddle’s expression is so easy to read he doesn’t need their years of dating and marriage to understand it. Riddle is straight out pouting, his face flushed red until his ears.

He doesn’t answer Ace, pretending to be absolutely absorbed in his work.

“Riddle,” Ace says, climbing close near his husband. “Come on.”

But Riddle continues to ignore him. The tell-tale sign that he’s listening to Ace at all is his pen, moving more furiously on his paper with every word Ace says.

“You know I don’t mean it,” Ace says quietly.

Their argument this time is absolutely silly. Ace had snorted when he saw Riddle trying on his new pair of heels. Heels tall enough that it made Riddle, who’s never grown past his 160 cm, taller than Ace. Ace always feels like Riddle doesn’t have to compensate for his lack of height, but even as they grow older, it continues to be a sore spot for Riddle.

Riddle continues to ignore him, but his pen’s movement on the paper grows more violent.

Ace sighs.

“It looks good on you,” Ace says. “The heels, I mean.”

At this, Riddle’s hand movement stops. He twirls the pen in his hand.

“Really?” Riddle finally says, his voice quiet and petulant. He’s still not looking at Ace, purposely fixing his gaze on his paper.

“Really,” Ace assures. 

And he means it. Even if he thinks Riddle doesn’t need his collection of heels to be beautiful, Riddle looks amazing in anything he chooses to wear. He’s so much in love with Riddle that Riddle will always be beautiful to him, no matter what.

No matter if he’s wearing a frown or a smile.

But Ace would prefer Riddle’s smile.

“I’m sorry I snorted,” Ace says.

“Maybe I overreacted,” Riddle concedes. He puts his papers on the end table and crosses his arms. “But I do like those heels.”

“And they suit you,” Ace says. This time, Riddle glances at him from the corner of his eyes. “Really. You can even put them on in bed, and they’d still look great on you.”

At this, Riddle snorts.

“I’m not wearing shoes in bed,” Riddle says. His tone is purposely petulant, but Ace can see a smile curving on his lips. “It’s against all rules of manners.”

“I know, I know,” Ace assures. He shifts closer to Riddle until they’re shoulder-to-shoulder. Riddle finally properly turns to him, that small smile on his face. Ace smiles back at him. 

Then slowly, Ace closes the space between them. A gentle kiss on Riddle’s forehead, then he trails down to the bridge of Riddle’s nose. Finally, he kisses Riddle firmly on the lips. 

“I love you, you know that,” he says fondly and quietly.

“I know,” Riddle replies. Then, Riddle closes in the gap between them again, stealing a light kiss from Ace’s lips. “I love you too, silly.”

Ace can feel his lips curl into the widest smile at Riddle’s words.

“Don’t make that face,” Riddle says. Up this close, Ace could just about see the amusement on Riddle’s expression. “You should know that too, we’ve been married for years now.”

“You don’t say it often enough,” Ace says teasingly.

Again, he leans in, kissing Riddle. This time, his kiss is deeper, needier. He feels Riddle’s tongue against his own as Riddle responds to him readily.

Riddle chuckles as they part.

“Don’t I show it enough?” Riddle teases back. 

He wraps his arms around Ace’s neck as he pulls Ace into a needy kiss. Again and again and again, like they’re newlyweds who can’t get enough of each other instead of a couple who’s been married for years.

But that’s how they are. Every day between them continues to be fresh and exciting even after years. Ace knew this would be the case when he proposed to Riddle, and he’s sure Riddle knew it just as well when he said yes.

As they kiss, Riddle slides down so his head is on the pillow he was leaning on while working on his case, Ace hovering over him. 

“More,” Riddle says quietly. He’s firm and authoritative. It’s an instruction that Ace cannot say no to.

“Yes, dorm head,” Ace replies teasingly.

Riddle shakes his head, but the smile doesn’t disappear from his face.

Ace kisses Riddle’s neck gently.

When they were younger, Ace would be more reckless about leaving hickeys on Riddle, but now he knows that he would leave it somewhere that can’t be seen. Riddle would get grumpy if he has to go to work with foundation on his neck to hide the marks Ace leaves.

So instead, Ace pulls off Riddle’s oversized sweater, so he can kiss and suck on Riddle’s chest, leaving marks only he would know are there.

Riddle never objects to this.

Instead, he runs his fingers in Ace’s hair encouragingly. 

Ace trails down Riddle’s chest until he reaches the bands of Riddle’s sweatpants. 

“Do we have time for this tonight?” Ace suddenly asks.

This draws out a chuckle from Riddle.

“We’re already here,” Riddle says. He then glances at his papers. “I can do those at work tomorrow. I still have time.”

“So you were only doing it because you were sulking,” Ace says with a cheeky grin. Riddle still has the habit of running to his work when he’s in a bad mood. 

“You should know me well enough,” Riddle huffs.

Ace gets up on his knee. He reaches out to the drawer and rummages for the lube they keep there. 

“Does this count as make up sex?” Ace teases. 

“I think so,” Riddle says with an amused smile. “Almost makes me wish I wear those heels to bed.”

“But they’re against the rules of manners.”

“They are against the rules of manners,” Riddle says firmly. Looks like he’s definitely not budging from that. Even though those heels are brand new and haven't been worn outside.

Ace pulls down Riddle’s sweatpants, and Riddle helps by lifting his legs up, letting them fall past his ankles.

Ace knows he’s right. Riddle is beautiful no matter what. He doesn’t need heels or anything at all.

“I love you, you know that?” Ace says again. He feels completely captivated by Riddle in front of him.

“You just told me that a few minutes ago,” Riddle says with a quiet chuckle. “And I told you, I know.”

Ace leans in to kiss Riddle again, and Riddle returns all his needy kisses with the same amount of wanting. He ruffles Ace’s hair as Ace lifts himself up, quietly smiling.

“Don’t keep me waiting,” he says softly.

Ace nods. He squeezes out the lube on to his hand, and then, he carefully inserts a finger inside Riddle.

He watches as Riddle tenses up as he gets used to it. Then, Riddle’s body relaxing even as Ace pushes his finger in deeper. He likes watching Riddle’s reaction in times like this. How riddle would bite his lower lip to hold back a gasp, the way Riddle clenches ever so slightly on the sheet under him. Slowly, he lets Riddle’s get used to his one finger before inserting a second. 

With this, he also readies his other hand on Riddle’s member. Riddle is half-hard from Ace’s fingers, but Ace strokes him, feeling Riddle further harden under his touch.

As he continues to move one of his hands on Riddle’s member, he moves his fingers gently and slowly, watching as Riddle’s chest heaves up and down following his movement. Riddle, bucking against him asking for more.

“Yes, dorm head,” he teases again. 

“Don’t, ah, tease,” Riddle says. “One more.”

And Ace complies, putting in a third finger. He stretches Riddle out carefully.

By this point, Riddle is no longer holding back his small whimpers and moans. They’re like music to Ace’s ears. Even now, he likes it when he pleases Riddle, drawing out those beautiful sounds from his husband.

He absolutely takes his time with this, continuing to watch Riddle’s every reaction. Every movement feels worth it with how Riddle’s body reacts under him. He likes the shuddering, the little groans, the sounds of his name that aren't quite well-formed on Riddle’s lips.

That much is enough to make Ace’s own member hard. He feels them push against his boxers.

Finally, he removes his fingers from inside Riddle. He pulls down his own boxers, feeling the warmth of their room against his member. 

He pushes in just as gently as he has prepared Riddle, starting with only the head of his cock. Riddle whimpers at the sensation.

“More,” Riddle says in barely a whisper. “I can handle more.”

And Ace complies, pushing in his length. 

Riddle tosses his head back as Ace pushes in the whole of his length inside him, bucking his hips impatiently.

“Riddle,” Ace says, amused. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“And you’re not going to,” Riddle says as he huffs. “I trust you.”

Somehow, those words are enough to make Ace’s cock harder.

He pushes himself in completely inside Riddle. Watching as Riddle takes deep breath to adjust to Ace’s entire length. When Riddle’s breath steadies, he leans in and places a kiss on Riddle’s cheek.

He stays close to Riddle’s ear as he whispers, “I’m going to move.”

“Alright,” Riddle approves. “Move.”

And Ace begins to move his hips, thrusting in and out of his husband. His movements are slow, deliberate and gentle. It contrasts Riddle’s own movement of his hips, which are wanting and sharp.

Together, they reach a comfortable pace, Ace quickening to meet Riddle’s and Riddle slowing down to meet Ace’s.

All the while, Ace continues to jack off Riddle’s cock, feeling it twitch under his hand as thrust in and out of Riddle. 

He barely pays attention to his own bodily reactions, not with Riddle looking so wonderful under him, but he can feel his own body feels flushed with the pleasure of being inside Riddle. 

At last, he feels himself reach his climax.

“I’m going to come,” he tells Riddle. 

“Go ahead,” Riddle says.

Ace pulls himself out of Riddle, and in no moment at all, his come spills on Riddle’s stomach. 

With a hitch of his own breath, Riddle too, comes in Ace’s hands.

They both pant to catch their breath for a few seconds. Then, still panting, Riddle smiles at Ace.

“Messy,” he chides playfully.

“I’ll clean us up,” Ace says. He grabs the tissue from the end table, first wiping his hand, then grabbing more tissues, wiping down Riddle’s stomach.

After he finishes cleaning up, he helps Riddle back into his sweatpants and sweater, then he rolls over to his side of the bed.

“We would’ve gone for more rounds when we were younger,” Riddle says as he leans in to poke Ace’s cheek.

Ace, still a little out of breath, laughs.

“I don’t know where our stamina came from back then,” he says. 

“This is good too,” Riddle says softly. He wears the gentlest of smile on his face, and Ace could’ve sworn he could fall in love all over again with Riddle right then and there.

Still flushed, he smiles back at Riddle.

“Yeah,” Ace says softly. “This is good too.”


End file.
